Trak Nar
Trak Nar was a not-quite-whole Rodian male who was one of the best bounty hunters of his species due to the simple expedient of not getting himself killed on his first few jobs. This made him the envy of certain other Rodians, most notably Greedo's surviving family. After the end of the Galactic Civil War, he began conducting hunting work across the galaxy, including within the New Republic and the Imperial Remnant, only accepting live-capture bounties due to his aversion to killing (something else which set him apart from other Rodians). Trak Nar stayed as far away as he could from anything having to do with the Sith, and most especially their more serious antics. Biography Early life His mom and dad met in the usual way. The song was love, and love became the egg—whoops, wrong movie. Trak Nar was born, like most of his kind, on Rodia, where he spent an idyllic, Disney-esque childhood playing with the family cats, while learning the finer points of Rodian bounty-hunting culture and art. His grades were, however, mediocre, as he did not display the bloodthirstiness that was expected of hunters. Because of this, he was LOL DENIED forbidden to leave the planet to make his fortune among the stars. Travels abroad for the first time...]] Despondent over being stuck on this jungle-covered dirtball full of green-skinned psychotics, Trak Nar resorted to extreme measures to escape to some semblance of civilization. His first attempt nearly killed him; attempting to pull a Han Solo maneuver, he had stowed away aboard a robotic freighter bound for Coruscant. Just after realizing that the auto-botship had no life support, the pilot-droid noticed him, kicking him off somewhat roughly. Eventually, he was able to accumulate enough credits to bribe a smuggler to take him and his three cats, Greedo, Zuckuss, and Han, to Tatooine. Once there, he was able to make a modest living by finding lost pets and droids, though his minor success in the latter caused some friction between him and the local Jawa clan. Just before a squad of them were able to corner Trak Nar in order to beat the shit out of him, the Rodian accidentally saved a stormtrooper officer's life by causing an insane Ithorian, who was gunning for the Imperial, to trip and lose his blaster. The officer took pity on poor Trak Nar, frightening off the squeaky, robed hit squad and taking him back to the Galactic Empire, which by then was now at peace with the New Republic. His first commissions, which involved yet more hunts for lost pets and droids, took Trak Nar across the galaxy and occasionally into the Unknown Regions, making an abrupt—and very short—contact with the Chiss, who were not impressed by the Rodian's antics. On his way back to Imperial space, Trak Nar's ship was ambushed by pirates; though he managed to escape, he had been grievously wounded in the skirmish, so that by the time he reached Yaga Minor, Trak Nar needed reconstructive surgery. The Empire being the Empire, they didn't go for the straight same-species patch job as they would have for a Human, so the hapless Rodian was given specially-tailored organic replacement organs as well as cybernetic enhancements. Though the idea looked good on paper, what resulted was a Frankenstien's monster of a screw-up, which I don't have the stomach to fully articulate. More depressed than ever over what had been done to him, Trak Nar left the Empire, setting up shop, finally, on Coruscant. Unfortunately, his quarters were too small, and he had to give away two of his precious cats, Greedo and Zuckuss. Return of the cats and further adventures The cats' new owners, however (a Jedi Padawan and a starfighter pilot), realized that they couldn't keep their new pets, so they were foisted back on the luckless Trak Nar. It was at that point that he began popping anti-depressants like candy, going into a downward spiral of depression. This was not helped by the erstwhile friendship of Darth Panda who, upon learning that the hunter had an aptitude for holo-art, begged him to churn out copious amounts of Twi'lek pornography. Eventually, after managing to ditch the giant sloth, Trak Nar happened to meet Mara Jade. If you can't guess what happened next, the joke's on you... So yeah, Trak Nar now has a new job and new opportunities. As head of the "Lost and Found" department of the Jedi Temple, he is responsible for making sure that all the nice little Padawans, Knights, and Masters are able to keep track of their possessions, even if "attachment" is supposed to be forbidden—oh, wait, that was the old Jedi Order. He also serves as a living teaching aid for young students on how not to judge outward appearances. Oh yeah, and he's able to keep all three of his furry friends. Personality and traits Though a hunter by nature, like the rest of his species, Trak Nar was more amiable toward whatever it was that he was looking for, be it a lost doggie, a wayward starship, or even non-violent criminals, which he always befriended before bringing them in. This was merely a facade, however; due to his placid nature, Trak Nar was ostracized by his fellow Rodians, who called him mean names and made snide insinuations and disingenuous assertions about his parentage. This left him miserable for most of his life, despite the fact that he still managed to live longer than most of his kind. His mutilation at the erstwhile helping hand of the Empire only made this worse, and it wasn't until Trak Nar had his first intimate encounter with the Jedi that his cloud finally got a sliver lining. Trak Nar also required somewhat more sophistication in his entertainments. A piece of tape would, sadly, be insufficient to fulfill his needs. Appearances *''Ramblin' On: The Autobiography of Trak Nar'' Sources *''Bounty Hunting For Dummies: Special Edition for Rodians'' *''That book I can't remember the name of or find, but it's definitely in there so if you remove the info again I will have you banned'' Category:Bounty hunters Category:Cartoons Category:Half-Breeds Category:Males Category:Rodians